It's Not The End
by Amy Moore
Summary: Às vezes o que dizemos para uma pessoa pode ser a última coisa que ela ouvirá de nós. Fanfic do McFLY, Dougie Poynter é o favorito, Tom Fletcher é o segundo como melhor amigo da personagem principal.


**The End**

* * *

**N/A¹: **Aconselho você leitor(a) a baixar as músicas** The End** e **P.O.V.,** ambas do McFLY. Se possível, acompanhe a música nas determinadas partes da fition. Pode ser que a escrita fique fora do ritmo (_ou não_). Depende, né.

Sabe, gente, eu **adoro** receber reviews. Não está a fim de deixar um pra mim?

Have fun!

* * *

Eu não queria abrir meus olhos. Não _queria_. Naquele momento, tudo o que eu desejava era ser incapaz de abrir meus olhos — não só neste momento, mas para todo o sempre.

**— Flashback — **

— Não posso mais suportar isso — disse-me ele. — Simplesmente não posso _mais_. Toda essa desconfiança...  
— Então não suporte — eu disse para ele. — Vá. _Suma daqui_.  
Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos por um instante. Não gostei do jeito que ele olhou para mim. Parecia tão... errado.  
— Sim, é o que eu vou fazer — disse-me. Sua voz era só um sussurro irritado. — Adeus, Suzannah.  
_Adeus, amor da minha vida_.  
Abaixei a cabeça para que ele não visse as lágrimas rolando por meu rosto. Eu estava tão magoada... doía tanto...  
Ah, Dougie Poynter, por que eu tenho que te amar tanto?  
Enquanto ele se afastava, não olhou para mim nem sequer uma vez. Simplesmente entrou em seu carro e partiu. E naquele momento, eu desejei que jamais tivesse dito o que disse. Mesmo que ele estivesse mentindo, mesmo que nunca tivesse deixado Melanie...  
Eu não podia perdê-lo.

**— End Flashback — **

— Alô? — atendi ao telefone, com uma voz rouca e estranha. O toque do celular interrompeu meus devaneios.  
—Suze? Você está chorando? — perguntou Tom, do outro lado da linha. Parecia preocupado.  
— Não, não — assegurei. — Acabei de acordar.  
— Está atrasada — disse Tom.  
— Eu sei — eu disse. — Acho que eu não vou à escola hoje.  
Houve um momento silencioso.  
— E posso saber o motivo? — Ele sempre se preocupava comigo. Ainda mais quando eu e Dougie brigávamos.  
Na noite passada, assim que Dougie entrou em seu Citröen e partiu, corri para o quarto e liguei para Tom. Eu chorava tanto que, nos primeiros minutos, eu não podia falar nada. Tom não aguentou a ansiedade e veio me ver. Ficou bem umas duas horas me consolando.  
— Eu não estou me sentindo bem, Tom — eu disse. — Não mesmo.  
Ele suspirou.  
— Se o Poynter tentar te importunar, eu quebro o nariz dele. Ok? — prometeu-me Tom. Veja só como ele é bom comigo; prometendo quebrar o nariz do melhor amigo só para me ver bem. — Mas venha a escola. _Por favor_.  
Eu me levantei da cama, desistindo. Não era o fato de ter que ver Dougie na escola. Eu _sabia _que ele não apareceria por lá. É só que eu não queria encarar o mundo.  
Ainda não.  
— Ok, Fletcher, você venceu — resmunguei. — Vem me buscar, ok?  
— Oook — disse ele e desligou o telefone. Eu tive que rir do jeito que ele esticou a palavra. Era por isso que eu amava tanto Tom, e também era por isso que eu o preferia ao invés de Harry ou Danny. Tom sabia como me fazer ficar melhor. Danny e Harry também faziam isso, mas Tom me conhecia melhor que eles, e por isso sabia como lidar melhor comigo.  
Vesti um jeans azul, um suéter preto e calcei meus All Star. Nada de maquiagem. Detalhe, eu tendia a me vestir de acordo com o meu humor — quase sempre usava muita cor, brilho e estampas.  
Hoje não.  
Logo estava no carro com Tom. Eu não estava num bom humor, então as tentativas dele de puxar assunto foram frustradas.  
Basicamente, meu dia foi assim, um tédio.  
E Doug não apareceu. Nem na escola, nem em minha casa, nem na casa dos amigos. De _nenhum _deles. A sra. Poynter estava furiosa e preocupada, e culpava a mim pelo sumiço do filho. Eu estava longe de discordar.  
O dia chegou ao fim e nenhuma notícia de Doug chegou ao meu conhecimento. Tentei ligar para o celular dele 50 vezes — eu não estou brincando —, mas ele não atendeu a nenhuma das minhas ligações. Simplesmente não atendeu nenhuma delas. Deixou o telefone tocar sem parar, e minhas mensagens na sua caixa postal pedindo que ele me ligasse não o incomodaram nem um pouco.  
Eu estava deitada na cama, com o coração querendo sair pela boca de preocupação, e não havia o que fazer. A não ser ligar para Tom.  
—Tom? — Minha voz estava rouca.  
— Sim? — A dele também. Isso não era um bom sinal.  
—Tom, eu acho que eu vou morrer de tanta preocupação — eu disse. — Acho que alguma coisa muito, muito ruim aconteceu com o Doug. Eu sei que ele já teria atendido as minhas ligações, pelo menos para mandar eu ir me foder. Tom...  
— Então você não sabe do Doug ainda? — perguntou-me Tom. — Você não sabe nada?  
— Não — eu disse. — Devia saber?  
Tom não respondeu. Estava conversando com outra pessoa do outro lado da linha.  
—Tom? Tom? Tom?!  
— Espere. — Do outro lado, alguém falava; eu não conseguia distinguir palavras, apenas o som rouco e falho. Devem ter-se passado uns cinco minutos.  
—Suzannah? Está aí? —Tom perguntou. Seja lá o que fosse que estava acontecendo, era grave. Tom _nunca _me chamava pelo nome, só quando estava bravo ou quando tinha algo sério acontecendo.  
— Sim — eu disse.  
— Muito bem — disse ele. — Estou indo praí. — Desligou.  
Olhei no relógio em minha mesa de cabeceira. Eram 2:50 da manhã.  
Dez minutos depois, Tom entrava pela porta de meu quarto. Eu não sabia o que ele havia dito aos meus pais, e porque ele os havia chamado e não a mim. Quando Tom vinha me ver durante a noite — em meus momentos de tristeza —, ele me ligava no celular e eu descia pra abrir a porta pra ele. No entanto, hoje...  
—Suze... — murmurou, me abraçando. E eu senti o mundo desmoronar sobre meus ombros ao olhar a expressão em seu rosto.

**—Tom's P.O.V. — **

Sinceramente, não sei como Suzannah conseguiu reunir forças para ir à escola naquela manhã. Depois de saber que Doug... Ah, se nem _eu _consigo pensar nisso, como ela vai lidar com tudo o que está acontecendo na frente das pessoas? Mas ok, eu entendia porque ela queria ir hoje. Entendia perfeitamente.  
Bem, independentemente do que estava por vir, eu estaria ao lado dela.  
Suze passou o tempo todo ao lado da melhor amiga, Dhey, que estava morta de preocupação. Não posso culpá-la. Suze chorou durante as aulas e não parou de chorar no intervalo. Foi nesse momento que Dhey veio até a mesa em que eu, Harry e Danny estávamos sentados, sem conversar.  
—Tom? — chamou. Eu só olhei para ela. — O que eu faço? — perguntou. — Sei que Doug terminou com ela, mas... sinceramente... minha amiga era mais forte.  
Eu não disse nada.  
— Tudo isso é só porque ela acha que Doug não terminou com a Melanie?  
Encarei a mesa. O celular de Danny tocou. Ele colocou o aparelho na orelha, ouviu por um breve momento e depois o fechou, olhando para Harry e para mim. Eu entendi que já estava na hora. Danny e Harry se levantaram e foram montar nossos instrumentos no meio do pátio.  
—Suzannah não contou tudo — eu disse. — Mas você vai entender agora.  
Do outro lado do pátio, Suzannah olhava para Harry e Danny com a testa franzida. Depois, seu olhar encontrou o meu.  
— Com licença, Dhey — eu disse e fui até onde Suze estava.  
— Tem certeza que quer mesmo fazer isso? — perguntei assim que estava perto o bastante, segurando suas duas mãos.  
— Não — disse, sem encontrar meu olhar. — Vamos logo.  
Os quatro microfones estavam ajustados, assim com os nossos instrumentos. De mãos dadas, eu e Suze nos juntamos a Danny e Harry. Suze segurou o microfone e encarou a porta de entrada do pátio. Ela usava um jeans, uma blusa, um casaco e All Star, todos pretos.  
— Estamos fazendo uma homenagem hoje — eu disse ao microfone. Todos no pátio voltaram a atenção para mim. — Escolhemos esse lugar porque sabíamos que aqui _ele _foi feliz. Que aqui ele fez amigos e conheceu o amor de sua vida. — Ao meu lado, Suze fungou baixinho. E pelas portas que ela observava, entraram seis pessoas, carregando o caixão lacrado de Dougie Poynter. — Ele se foi. Nosso amigo, irmão e companheiro Dougie Poynter se foi, e nos deixou muita dor e saudade. Foi por isso que eu e Suze escrevemos essa música para homenageá-lo. E ela se chama _The End._

Comecei as notas da música na guitarra, junto com Harry. Não tínhamos mais o baixista para fazer o acompanhamento, e logo Suze começou a cantar. Sua voz era linda. Não tremia nem falhava; ela já chorara tanto que nem fazia diferença. Era como se as lágrimas que rolassem por seus olhos fossem falsas; já não atingiam mais a voz, que era carregada de dor. E muito amor.

**— End Tom's P.O.V. — **

Kicking off is the hardest part  
Nothing's certain at the start  
Letting go, so something can Begin  
Figure out how to get a life  
Leave tomorrow, live tonight  
Gotta throw, throw your heart right in  
'Cause we all fall down

**—Doug's P.O.V — **

Eu estava furioso com Suzannah, e isso me fez dirigir perigosamente pelas avenidas que me levaram às estradas, a caminho de outras cidades, que eu nem prestava atenção. A raiva era fogo queimando em meu interior.  
É claro que isso passaria em algumas horas; eu amava _demais _aquela pequena pra poder ficar com raiva dela e terminar tudo de vez.  
Desde que nos conhecemos naquele show... O amor foi tão intenso... Cada noite que passamos, cada toque, cada beijo...  
Eu não vivo sem ela.  
Mas, naquele momento, eu não me lembrava disso. Pisei no acelerador e corri a 160 km/h na estrada principal.  
E, numa curva, simplesmente perdi o controle da direção ao desviar de um caminhão.

**— End Doug's P.O.V. — **

Everybody knows the end  
When the curtain hits the floor  
Everybody knows the end  
Don't wanna get there wishing that you'd given more  
It's not over, 'till it's over  
So how do we begin?  
When everybody knows the end

**—Tom's P.O.V. — **

— Pensei que eu ia morrer e não ia te ver, cara — disse Doug, assim que eu entrei no quarto do hospital. Ele estava na cama, machucado demais.  
— Cara, o que você fez consigo mesmo?  
— Fui um idiota — disse. — Cadê a Suzannah?  
Meu celular tocou no meu bolso.  
—Tom? — Era a Suze.  
— Sim?  
—Tom, eu acho que eu vou morrer de tanta preocupação — disse. — Acho que alguma coisa muito, muito ruim aconteceu com o Doug. Eu sei que ele já teria atendido as minhas ligações, pelo menos para mandar eu ir me foder. Tom...  
— Então você não sabe do Doug ainda? — perguntei. — Você não sabe nada?  
— Não. Devia saber?  
—Tom, eu não tenho muito tempo — disse Doug. — Preciso ver a minha pequena.

I need to live with nothing fixed  
Don't tell me what's gonna happen next  
I'm alright, I like the way this feels  
Leave behind all the things I miss  
The next stop isn't where you think it is  
'Cause tonight I'm riding off the rails  
'Cause we all fall down

Everybody knows the end  
When the curtain hits the floor  
Everybody knows the end  
Don't wanna get there wishing that you'd given more  
It's not over, 'till it's over  
So how do we begin?  
Yeah, when everybody knows the end Yeah

—Tom? Tom? Tom?! —Suze estava histérica.  
— Espere — eu disse a ela. Depois, olhei para Dougie de olhos arregalados. —Doug, mano, ela não sabe sobre você.  
Os olhos de Doug estavam fechados. Não. _Não_. Ele não pode ter piorado assim, tão de repente. Mas eu sabia que não era _de repente_. Ele não tinha mais chances. Não tinha mais escapatória.  
—Dougie?  
—Suze — murmurou. —Suze, minha pequena...  
Deus do céu, como a sra. Poynter pode ter sido tão má a ponto de não avisar a Suzannah do que se passava? Dougie estava _morrendo_.  
— Pequena... pequena, me perdoa... Eu não devia ter ido embora, eu não devia... Fui tão idiota...  
Deus, o que eu faço? Doug estará vivo por mais 10 minutos?  
— Pequena, eu estou indo... estou te deixando de novo... me perdoa. Por favor. Eu imploro. Pequena, não se esquece das coisas que fizemos juntos. Das nossas noites... Da primeira vez em que eu te tive...  
"Eu ainda não acredito que eu fui tão tonto a ponto de acabar comigo desse jeito. Eu me matei. Magoei você; não vou me perdoar. Mas eu prometo, amor, que eu nunca vou te deixar. Não vou deixar a morte me separar de você. Eu ainda vou estar aqui.  
"Esse não é o fim."  
Dougie começou a sufocar. Segundos depois, os enfermeiros tentavam trazê-lo de volta.  
Mas era inútil.  
—Suzannah — foi a última coisa que Dougie disse.

Is where you hope you never say  
"I could have done it better" br And I'm gonna keep what counts and throw away  
What doesn't really matter and I wanna die  
On the highest height, oh  
It's not over  
'Till it's over  
I wanna stay here forever  
'Cause we all fall down

E então ele morreu. Tranquilo, em paz, crente de que sua pequena ouviria cada palavra que ele disse.  
E ela ouviria.

Suze pegou o microfone a caminhou até o caixão, se debruçando sobre ele. Era doloroso observá-la se esforçar tanto para homenagear quem ela amava. Todos nós no palco improvisado chorávamos silenciosamente. Assim como muita gente ao nosso redor na escola. Ela ficou ali, ainda cantando... ainda chorando e sofrendo...  
Deixei de lado a guitarra e corri até Suzannah, abraçando-a. Ela precisava de mim. Precisava de meio apoio, de minha ajuda.

**— End Tom's P.O.V. — **

Everybody knows the end  
When the curtain hits the floor  
Everybody knows the end  
Don't wanna get there wishing that you'd given more  
It's not over, 'till it's over  
So how do we begin?  
When everybody knows the end  
Yeah, everybody knows the end Yeah  
'Cause everybody knows the end

Parecia que eu havia perdido tudo no mundo. Como se um grande buraco negro tivesse levado todo o mundo e tudo o que nele havia, deixando-me a deriva, sozinha num mundo de escuridão e vazio. _De dor_. Eu não conseguia encontrar razões para sobreviver. Já não tinha nem forças. A prova disso era o microfone que escorregava entre meus dedos. Logo, este encontrou o chão, e som de sua queda foi ampliado pelos amplificadores de som. Percebendo isso, Harry  
assumiu o vocal e terminou a música por mim. Eu não podia mais, não aguentava mais.  
Desculpe, Doug. Joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Tom, totalmente acabada. Eu precisava continuar de pé, precisava de força...  
— Vamos — disse Tom. — Eu vou te levar para casa.  
Olhei para ele como se ele fosse louco. Talvez fosse.  
— Não. Eu vou ao funeral.  
— Isso não vai ser bom para você...  
— Eu sei o que é bom para mim.

Tudo já havia acabado. Não havia mais ninguém no cemitério além de mim e dos mortos. Tive que mentir para Tom para que eu pudesse ficar lá sozinha. Contei inúmeras mentiras a ele, mas isso não importava. Nada importava.  
Olhei para a lápide de Doug com lágrimas frescas nos olhos. Tirei do bolso meu _I-pod_; andara pensando muito naquele momento nos últimos dias, desde que descobrira que Doug se fora.  
Acariciei a lápide, como se assim pudesse _acariciá-lo_. As lágrimas transbordaram e levaram meu rosto afogueado pelo choro.  
— Lembra da nossa última briga? — murmurei. — Antes da que te levou ao fim? — Pisquei para a escuridão. Eu nunca mais poderia ter uma resposta. — Você escreveu uma música para mim, lembra? _Point Of View_.  
Apertei "_play_" em meu _I-pod_ e as notas de _P.O.V. _começaram a tocar. As notas no piano eram lindas, as mais perfeitas. Essa era minha música favorita, apesar de cada palavra daquela música ter o poder de machucar.

I'm getting tired of asking  
This is the final time  
So, did i make you happy?  
Because you cried an ocean  
When there's a thousand lines  
About the way you smiled  
Writted in my mind  
But every single word's a lie

— Você foi o único capaz de me fazer verdadeiramente feliz, Doug. Juro que foi — eu disse, enquanto ouvia a música. — Eu sempre impliquei com você, mas não era por desconfiança, amor. Era por medo de te perder. Por medo de que seu amor por mim não fosse nada se comparado ao que você sentia por Melanie. Esse era o meu maior medo.  
Sentei-me no chão, sem me importar por estar sentada sobre o túmulo dele. Eu estava sem força; provavelmente cairia se não me sentasse. Só Deus sabe o que eu estava passando naquele momento.

I never wanted everything to end this way  
But you can take the bluest sky and turn it gray  
I swore to you that, i would do my best to chance  
But you said don't matter  
I'm looking at you from another point of view  
I don't know how the hell i fell in love with you  
I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way i do

Peguei uma fotografia dele em minhas mãos e a observei, escutando a letra por algum tempo. Ele havia feito essa música para mim uma semana atrás. Foi quando começamos a brigar. Foi quando eu comecei a me sentir apavorada; sabia que Melanie ainda gostava dele.  
— _Eu _sou a única culpada pelo que aconteceu com você e sei disso — eu disse. — A culpa é minha, pois eu menti para você quando disse que eu não me importava com nós dois. Como posso não me importar? Você é a parte da minha vida que faz sentido.  
Encarei o chão, chorando.  
— Espero que você possa me perdoar por tudo, Doug. Realmente espero. Não quero imaginar que você se foi magoado comigo...

Is this a sing from heaven?  
Showing me the light  
Was this supposed to happen?  
I'm better off without you  
So you can leave tonight  
And try to make things right  
'Cause i'll be ready for a fight  
Yeah

— Será mesmo verdade que você estava melhor sem mim? — perguntei, mas para mim mesma que para ele. — Será que sua vida teria sido melhor se não tivesse me conhecido? Eu sei que _eu _não estou bem se você. Quer uma prova disso? Bem, amor, espere. Você terá a sua prova em breve.  
Escutando a música, algo me ocorreu.  
— Você... disse na música... que estaria pronto para dizer _adeus _— comentei. — Você estava se referindo a sua morte? — Céus, o que eu estava pensando? Doug _jamais _se mataria. JAMAIS. — Não, eu devo estar louca. Foi um momento de raiva, não é? Por favor, tem que ser sido...

i never wanted everything to end this way  
but you can take the bluest sky and turn it gray  
i swore to you that, i would do my best to chance  
but you said don't matter  
I'm looking at you from another point of view  
i don't know how the hell i fell in love with you  
i'd never wish for anyone to feel the way i do

Tirei o canivete do bolso, com um sorriso brincando em meus lábios. Sabia que era uma boa ideia trazê-lo comigo.  
— Sabe, Doug, eu poderia esperar minha vida acabar. Poderia esperar que os meus próximos... 30, 40, 50 anos se passassem, mas... eu não vou. É perda de tempo. Por que viver num mundo em que você não vive mais?  
Levantei a manga de meu suéter negro, olhando meu pulso. Eu podia ver as veias pulsantes sob minha pele, mesmo a luz do luar.  
— Eu estou mais feliz agora que tomei essa decisão — eu disse. — É o que eu quero. Se o preço apagar para te ter é uma vida, bem, aqui estou eu, prestes a pagar. E eu daria o que fosse necessário. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo...  
Mas a questão é que eu não podia. Jamais poderia reparar meus erros, jamais poderia trazê-lo de volta à vida. _Jamais_.

i never wanted everything to end this way  
but you can take the bluest sky and turn it gray  
i swore to you that, i would do my best to chance  
but you said don't matter  
I'm looking at you from another point of view  
i don't know how the hell i fell in love with you  
i'd never wish for anyone to feel the way i do

**— Flashback— **

(...) —Doug... Eu te amo mais que tudo! — eu disse para ele, só de _lingerie_, sentada no colo dele. Eu acariciava seu peito nu; ele estava só de boxers. Era a melhor sensação do mundo estar com ele... tocá-lo...  
— Eu também, pequena — disse ele, me erguendo e me jogando na cama, se deitando logo por cima de mim. — Mais do que você pode imaginar. (...)

(...) — Me explique isso, Dougie Poynter. — Eu segurava o celular dele. Tinha acabado de ver que ele tinha feito uma ligação para Melanie com duração de meia hora há pouco mais de cinco horas atrás. Ou seja, no meio da madrugada. (...)

and you said, and you said, and you said (i do)  
and you said, and you said, and you said (do)  
'cause you said don't matter (i do)

and you said, and you said, and you said (i do)  
and you said, and you said, and you said (do)  
'cause you said don't matter (i do)

(...) — Você nunca terminou com ela! — Eu gritava, jogando travesseiros nele. — Nunca, nunca, nunca...  
— Terminei! Juro que TERMINEI! — Ele estava frustrado e furioso.  
Eu o empurrei até a porta de meu quarto, fazendo com que ele saísse.  
— Isso não me importa — eu disse para ele, segurando a porta.  
— Eu te amo, pequena. — Seus olhos marejavam, imploravam a minha compreensão.  
— Vá se foder, Dougie Poynter. — Bati a porta na cara dele. (...)

and you said, and you said, and you said  
and you said, and you said, and you said  
'cause you said don't matter

and you said, and you said, and you said  
and you said, and you said, and you said  
'cause you said don't matter

(...) — Eu fiz essa canção para a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. A pessoa que me faz chorar com a mesma intensidade que me faz sorrir. A única em minha vida, meu único amor. — Ele olhou para o chão, o cenho franzido. — Sei que você não acredita em mim, pequena, mas... não importa. Eu preciso de você. Por que será que não pode ver isso?  
Ele olhou para os amigos.  
— O nome dessa musica é _P.O.V. _(...)

**— End Flashblack — **

A música chegou ao fim e então eu peguei meu _I-pod_, totalmente possessa, e joguei-o no chão com toda a minha força.  
— Eu disse que não me importava? — perguntei. — É, disse. Por que eu era uma filha da puta de uma otária. Mas isso acabou. EU ME IMPORTO! EU ME IMPORTO...  
Passei as unhas pelos braços, rasgando a pele sem nem ao menos perceber.  
— EU TE AMO! SÓ EU SEI O QUANTO! — Eu gritava e nem ao menos me importava. — EU SÓ QUERO ACABAR COM ESSA DOR, QUE ME MACHUCA... CHEGA!  
Peguei o canivete e o abri. Com os olhos fechados, coloquei-o sobre o pulso. Era reconfortante sentir o metal gélido sobre minha pele, cortando-a.  
_Paz. Finalmente paz. _Suspirei.  
— Eu te amo mais que tudo, Doug.  
— Pare!  
Por um momento o choque foi tão grande que o canivete caiu no chão. Virei de costas, para ver quem era — embora eu soubesse perfeitamente bem; eu conhecia _muito _bem aquela voz... — e fiquei paralisada de choque.  
— Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso, amor. _Não vou_. Nós erramos e vamos conviver com os nossos erros.  
Continuei parada, muda.  
— Nosso amor é impenetrável, anjo. Os anos não vão alterá-lo. Vou estar aqui com você por todos os próximos anos.  
—Doug...  
— Não fale nada, pequena — disse-me ele. — Esse _não é _o fim.

* * *

Sei que o Poynter disse que _não era o fim_, mas, sinto informar, **é sim**. Bem, pelo menos, o fim da fition. Como eles acabam nessa historia? Sinceramente, não pensei sobre o assunto.

* * *

**N/A²: **Gente, obrigada por lerem a fic! Espero que tenham gostado dela...

A ideia surgiu do nada; estava ouvindo _The End _e a ideia de escrever essa fic me veio à mente. Eu realmente esperava que ela fosse mais curta, mas eu não me controlo. Quando fui ver, já estava assim! Enfim, espero que tenha agradado...  
Ah, claro, os agradecimentos...  
Sally, obrigada _mais uma vez _pelas dicas! O que eu faria sem você?!

Logo, logo, tem uma fic novinha pra vocês! Ela também é do McFLY e o nome é _Things We Lost When Far Apart_. E essa promete ser razoavelmente grande.

Ah, e claro, tem a _Bleeding Love Life Lies_, que é do Harry Potter, também minha — essa já está em andamento.

Bjs, até breve!


End file.
